Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when voltages are applied across a P/N junction. LED devices are widely used in various applications such as indicators, signs, light sources, and other types of lighting. LED devices are fabricated and further packaged for applications. Traditional methods of packaging LEDs include bonding LED dies to package substrates separately, which is not cost-effective and introduce more manufacturing challenges when the LED dices shrink to smaller sizes. For example, electrical connections by wire bond between a LED die and the corresponding package substrate becomes increasingly difficult to apply as the size of the LED die becomes progressively smaller. This limits the use of wire bonding for LED dies with a small form factor. Furthermore, wire bonding of interconnects is a sequential process that requires increased assembly time as the number of bonding wires increases. In addition, the length of the bonding wires may degrade electrical and optical characteristics of the packaged LEDs. Accordingly, there is a need for LED packaging structures and methods that are capable of providing electrical connections for LEDs with a small form factor while reducing manufacturing time and cost.